My Silver Bullet
by TeenWolf20
Summary: Everything was going right for the 'wolf pack' until they felt something was off. They turned to find a someone new. But what they don't know is that there is something special about this kid. Stiles is gay and he still has short hair but it's spiked.
1. Chapter 1

My Silver Bullet

Post Season 1. After all that has happened Allison and Scott are back together, Derek is now the alpha, Jackson wants something from Derek, Lydia is still in the hospital, Stiles is still human, and there's a new kid joining the gang at Beacon Hills High.

Summary: Everything was going right for the 'wolf pack' until they felt something was off. They turned to find a someone new. But what they don't know is that there is something special about this kid. Stiles is gay and he still has short hair but it's spiked.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A New Day<p>

The sun beam through Allison's open bedroom window as a smile stretched across her porceilan skin. Getting ready for school she heard a honk outside and her boyfriend and her geeky gay best friend were waiting outside. Allison kissed Scott and bear hugged Stiles when she noticed his no hairstyle.

"I love your hair Stiles." Allison smiled

"Yeah after everything that has happened I decided to change up my look." Stiles replied

"Now come on we're going to be late." Scott smirked as the trio made their way to school

Pulling into the school parking lot Stiles stopped as his dark brown eyes gazed into another person's light brown eyes. He had cropped spiked jet black hair, sun kissed skin, and light brown eyes. The kid wore a tight light grey sweatshirt, tight faded blue jeans, and a pair of fresh brand new white Nike hi-tops. The kid clutched his binder to his chest as Stiles was snapped out of his daze when a couple of hands were waving in front of his face.

"Stiles…hello are you there?" Scott asked

"Yeah I'm here." Stiles replied

"Who were you staring at?" Allison asked

"Nobody…" Stiles said turning away when Jackson suddenly appeared

Jackson looked off today like something bad had happened. The trio walked up to him but once Jackson caught sight of them he immeadiately ran off. Stiles gave Allison and Scott a skeptical look as they returned it. They shrugged it off as they went to their normal everyday, boring, never exciting classes. Stiles and Jackson were in their History class when the teacher announced that they would be having a new student. Stiles's eyes widened when he saw it was the kid from before.

"Everyone this is Tyler Collins. He's a new student here at Beacon Hills, and I want you all to make him feel welcome. Now go and take your seat next to Stiles. Stiles raise your hand." The teacher said

Stiles raised his hand as Tyler sat in the empty desk next to him. Scott saw a tinge of pink appear on Stiles cheeks as he let out a light chuckle as the bell rang releasing the stampede of students. In the blink of an eye Tyler was gone. Scott looked and saw Stiles slowly rising up and gathering his belongings. That was when Stiles saw Tyler opening the locker next to Stiles. Stiles felt his heart beating ten times as fast as it normally had been.

"Hey calm down. Go up to him and just say hello." Scott said shoving Stiles to his locker

"H-hey." Stiles stuttered

"Hi." Tyler smiled

"S-s-so a-are you new h-here?" Stiles asked

"Yeah I just moved here from San Francisco. Parents needed to find a town more quiet." Tyler replied

"My name is S-St-Stiles." Stiles uttered out

"I'm Tyler, which you already know." Tyler chuckled

"C-c-cool…god I can't speak today." Stiles laughed

"I like your stutter it's cute." Tyler giggled

Stiles blushed a deep pink. That was when Allison and Scott showed up. Stiles felt relieved.

"Hi I'm Scott." Scott said

"And I'm Allison." Allison smiled

"Hi I'm Tyler." Tyler smiled

"So do you want to go to lunch with us?" Scott asked

"Sure." Tyler replied

Stiles was silent the whole time as he was beginning to develop feelings for the new kid. Once the school day was done and overwith Allison and Tyler went to go watch the boys at their lacrosse practice. Stiles saw Tyler's smile when another player collided into him…HARD. Everyone groaned at the impact as Scott ran over and picked up his best friend. Allison blew Scott a kiss as he walked Stiles back to the locker room. After dressing back into their regular school clothes Stiles walked to his jeep as he saw Tyler walking home. Stiles gulped as he jogged over to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler do you want a ride home?" Stiles asked

"Um…sure." Tyler replied

Stiles was silent as he drove Tyler home. That was when Stiles noticed that Tyler lived across from Allison. Stiles's jeep purred to a stop as Stiles felt something soft plant on his cheek.

"Thanks for the ride home Stiles." Tyler smiled

"Uh...uh…no problem." Stiles stuttered

"See ya tomorrow." Tyler said

"Wait can I get your number?" Stiles asked

"Sure why not? You're a cutie." Tyler flirted as Stiles blushed

"I'll text you tonight." Stiles smiled

"I'll be waiting." Tyler winked as he ran to his house

Tyler walked into his house to find Allison and her parents. Allison walked up and hugged Tyler as they began to talk about how they were now neighbors. Allison followed the Tyler up to his room as she plopped on his bed.

"Are you a singer?" Allison asked pointing at the mic

"Sort of…I haven't done it in a while." Tyler blushed

"So how was your first day?" Allison asked

"It was fun, I think that Stiles is crushin' on me." Tyler suggested

"Yeah I think he is too." Allison replied with a laugh

"Yeah we gave each other our numbers." Tyler smiled

"Then he does like you." Allison gaped

"I'll text you everything that happened ok?" Tyler said as he and Allison exchanged phone numbers

Soon Allison and her parents walked back to their house as night had fallen. Tyler was in a sweatshirt and a pair of sweats as he sat on his rooftop staring at the moon when his phone vibrated.

_Tyler_

_Hey Stiles_

_Whatchu doing_

_Staring at the moon, you?_

_Lying in my bed shirtless ;)_

_Oooh :)_

_So how was your first day_

_Awesome_

_Glad you liked it_

_So Allison was over _

_Was she what did she tell you_

_Nothing to revealing _

_She told you that I'm gay_

_No I already knew you were_

_How?_

_First you're stutter and then you were staring at me and blushing_

_Oh was it that obvious_

_LOL yeah it was_

_LOL_

_So do you have a crush on me?_

_Uh…um…yeah_

_Awww how cute_

_You're making me blush_

_I bet you look adorable_

_Awww_

_So um I know we just met but do you want to go on a group date with me, Scott, and Allison_

_Sure_

_Ok, we'll pick you and Allison up at 7_

_Great_

_Well goodnight see ya tomorrow_

_Good night _

Tyler was feeling butterflies in his stomach, the feeling that he hasn't felt for a long time. That was when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him from the forest. Once he blinked they were gone. After school Allison was already dressed, so she walked over to Tyler's to see if the little rugrat was ready. Tyler's mother walked Allison and Allison ducked from a flying shirt.

"Hey what the hair?" Allison chuckled

"Oh it's you Allison, I'm such a wreck." Tyler pouted

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked

"I don't know what to wear?" Tyler groaned

"Hear let me help, I kind of have a knack for this." Allison smiled

"Let's see why don't we put this black shirt, with these dark jeans, with this shoes, along with this hat and necklace." Allison said

"Oooh…I love it." Tyler gushed as he got dressed

"Ok now raise your arms." Allison said as she sprayed Tyler with some strawberry smelling cologne

"Oooh…I love this what is this?" Allison asked

"That's Toxic Strawberries. Some underground perfume/cologne." Tyler replied

"Can I steal this from you?" Allison smiled

"Sure we can go shopping after school on Monday." Tyler said

"Cool…" Allison replied

The teens heard a honk and they saw their dates waiting in Stiles's jeep. Allison and Tyler walked down as Tyler's mother and father kissed him goodbye as their son want on a date. Once inside the jeep Stiles tried to utter out a compliment on Tyler's outfit but decided to stay quiet. They drove to a karaoke restaurant. Sliding into a booth Tyler kept eyeing the lonely microphone sitting on the stage. He and Allison looked at each other as they got up and walked on stage. Stiles and Scott wondered what was going on when a song came on the speakers.

_[Tyler]_  
>Someday I let you in<br>Treat you right  
>Drive you outta your mind<br>Oooh

_[Allison]_  
>You never met a chick like me<br>Burn so bright  
>I'm gonna make you blind<p>

_[Both]_  
>Always want what you can't have<br>Is it so bad  
>If you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good  
>As I'm with you<br>Wanna shape ya boy  
>Let's get it started!<p>

_[Both]_  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up

_[Both]_  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<p>

_[Tyler]_  
>So stop trying to walk away<br>No you won't ever leave me behind  
>(Noooo)<p>

_[Allison]_  
>You better believe that I'm here to stay<br>_[Tyler]_  
>(That's right)<br>_[Allison]_  
>'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine<br>(Ooooohh)

_[Both]_  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>Wanna break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving

_[Both]_  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up

_[Allison]_  
>A oooh yeaaah<br>Ah oooho heeey  
>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah<p>

_[Both]_  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby<br>Yes, you are my baby  
>And I'll make you crazy tonight<p>

_[Both]_  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>Wanna break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving

_[Both]_  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up

Wooahhh  
>YEAH!<p>

The patrons of the restaurant applauded at the entertainment. Tyler and Allison walked back to their dates as their dinner arrived.

"That was some great singing you two." Scott said

"Thanks." Allison and Tyler replied in unison

"I didn't know you knew how to sing Tyler?" Stiles asked

"I've been singing since I was four and dancing since I was ten." Tyler smiled

"Wow is there anything else?" Allison asked

"Well…I came out when I was thirteen, I love the color blue, I love french fries, and I love supernatural things." Tyler confessed

"Wow so do I." Stiles chimed in

"See I told you that they are perfect for each other Scott." Allison blurted

"I can see that Allison." Scott smirked

Suddenly it began to rain. After dropping Scott and Allison off at home, Stiles walked Tyler up to his house.

"I'd like to thank you Stiles. I had a great time." Tyler smiled

"No problem." Stiles said

Stiles began to walked back to his jeep when he felt a grasp on his arm. He was pulled as his lips collided with Tyler's lips. Stiles wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist as Tyler's hands rested on the back of Stiles neck. Rain soaked the kissing teens not knowing that they were suddenly being watch by their best friend. Stiles finally broke the kiss and kissed Tyler again as they said goodnight to each other. Stiles couldn't wait for his weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

My Silver Bullet

Chapter Two: A New Scent

Derek glared at Jackson with his blood red alpha eyes. Jackson gulped as he shut his eyes hoping for the worst. Suddenly a scent aroused the alpha's nose. The smell was the scent of lavender and eucalyptus. He pushed Jackson aside as Derek walked into the woods when a house appeared before his eyes. The scent was surrounding a boy who was sitting on top of the rooftop texting on his phone. Derek suddenly felt a tightness grow in his pants as the scent took over his senses. Derek tried to think of other things but that raging hard-on was still there. Returning back to his house his noticed that Jackson was gone. Finally he could have some peace and quiet. The next morning Tyler woke up and waited until Allison popped into his bedroom.

"Good morning Mrs. Stilinski." Allison joked

"You saw that huh?" Tyler asked

"Yes it's kind of hard when you live across the street." Allison giggled

"So what do you want to do today?" Tyler asked

"Shopping day?" Allison asked

"Sure, why not let me call Stiles." Tyler swooned

_Stiles_

_Hey Tyler_

_Do you want to go shopping with me and Allison?_

_Sure I'll be there with Scott in a few minutes_

_Ok_

It didn't take long when the duo heard Stiles's jeep rev in the driveway. Getting dressed the two best friends walked into the jeep when Stiles kissed Tyler good morning. This earned a 'WTF' look from Scott that made everyone laugh. Then the quartet traveled their way to the mall not knowing that a recognizable black camaro was following them. Their first stop was a Macy's when Allison noticed Lydia's mother.

"Hi Ms. Martin." Allison greeted

"Hello Allison, how are you?" Ms. Martin asked

"I'm doing good, how's Lydia?" Allison asked

"She's doing better, she hasn't woke up but I know that she's doing better." Ms. Martin smiled

"Well it was nice seeing you." Allison said

"You too." Ms. Martin replied

That was when Scott and Stiles ran up to us. Scott had a serious look on his face as Stiles grabbed Tyler. Suddenly Derek Hale appeared out of nowhere. Stiles moved in front of Tyler protecting his new boyfriend.

"What do you want Derek?" Scott asked

"Just walking around." Derek replied

"Bullshit…why are you really here?" Stiles snapped

"I see you have a new friend." Derek smirked

"Yeah so what?" Allison butted in

"You don't scare me, even if your dad is a hunter." Derek said looking into Allison's eyes

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Derek asked

Stiles put Tyler in front of him as wrapped his arms around Tyler.

"What's your name?" Derek asked

"T-Tyler." Tyler stuttered

Derek inhaled the scent that permeated from Tyler. It was the same scent he smelled last night. Suddenly Scott smelt it too as he looked at Derek then back at Tyler. Scott pushed Derek out of the store so they could talk in private.

"What was that about?" Scott asked

"Your friend Tyler, there's a scent surrounding him." Derek replied

"Yeah I know…" Scott said

"That the smell of a potential mate." Derek said

"Yes I know that, but I have Allison and Tyler has Stiles." Scott explained

"You know that Tyler is still out for the picking unless Stiles has sex with Tyler." Derek warned

"You wouldn't do that." Scott said

"Try me, oh and keep an eye on Jackson." Derek replied

"He came to you wanting to become a werewolf didn't he?" Scott asked

"Yup, well I'll leave the happy couple alone for now." Derek smirked as he vanished

Scott ran back to his group as they went to the food court for lunch as Tyler ordered for Stiles and him. The trio walked to their table for a discussion.

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked

"Derek said that their a scent permeating from Tyler." Scott replied

"And?" Allison asked

"It's the scent of a potential mate." Scott said

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked

"It means that Derek can claim Tyler as his own even though he's with you." Scott confessed

"No, he wouldn't do that." Allison said

"He would." Stiles sighed

"Stiles don't talk like that, Tyler is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Don't let Derek screw this up for you." Allison said holding Stiles hands

"You're right." Stiles said as Tyler smiled at him

"There's one way you can prevent it from happening." Scott said

"What is it?" Stiles asked

"You have to have sex with Tyler." Scott said

Stiles's mouth dropped at the mention of what Scott had said. Tyler then walked over with two trays of food. None of them mention about their previous conversation. After today Stiles called his dad and told him that he was going to stay over at his friend's. Stiles father didn't know his son was gay or that he was in a relationship. Stiles laid on Tyler's bed as Tyler snuggled up to his chest. Tyler pounced on Stiles adjusting himself on Stiles lean stomach.

"You have beautiful eyes." Tyler said

"Why thank you, you have a beautiful smile." Stiles replied

"You have a very nice body." Tyler flirted

"I would like to say the same thing, but you have a shirt on." Stiles said

"You're going to have to take it off yourself." Tyler teased

Stiles pinned Tyler to the bed and took off Tyler's shirt as the teen admired the heavenly sculpted body underneath him. No words were exchanged as Stiles stared into Tyler's eyes as they closed in molding their lips together. Stiles deepened the kiss as they broke as the older teen began to lick and nibble on Tyler's neck making him moan.

"Stiles?" Tyler moaned

"Hmm…" Stiles hummed

"I should tell you that I'm a virgin." Tyler blushed

"That's ok. Then you can be mine forever." Stiles smiled as he continued to nibble on Tyler's neck

Tyler moaned as he felt his length harden as Stiles grinded into his crotch. Tyler arched as he felt Stiles's fingers roamed gently down his torso. Stiles stopped at the waistband of Tyler's shorts as the slowly pulled them off.

"Ooh…I see you go commando." Stiles smiled

"Yeah." Tyler giggled

Tyler was cut off as he felt the heat of Stiles's breath and mouth wrap around his hardened member. Tyler's breath hitched when Stiles slipped his index finger inside Tyler. Tyler moaned as Stiles inserted another finger. Good thing Tyler's parents weren't home because once Stiles stopped blowing Tyler and began to finger him Tyler's moans would start low and grew loud as Stiles picked up the speed. Once Tyler was good and stretched Stiles shoved the head of his giant member inside Tyler's puckered hole. Stiles started slow since Tyler was just a virgin as tears fell from Tyler's eyes. Stiles leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's adorable face as reassured him that it'll get better. Soon Stiles began to slowly push himself inside of Tyler. Once he was buried to the hilt Tyler let out moans as Stiles finally found his G-Spot. Soon Stiles picked speed as pre-cum leaked from Tyler's swollen mushroom head. Stiles then slammed himself inside Tyler making the younger teen come. Feeling his orgasm approach and feeling Tyler's inner walls clamp on his painful erection Stiles released his load. Both boys panted heavily as they fell asleep. Stiles felt good the next Sunday morning as he noticed Tyler asleep next to him. Stiles put on his boxers and sweatpants as he nudged Tyler awake.

"Good morning." Tyler yawned

"Good morning babe." Stiles replied as he kissed Tyler

"You're wondering where the bathroom is?" Tyler asked

Stiles nodded as Tyler got up grabbed two towels as he streaked his way to the bathroom. Stiles observed Tyler sore bottom as the young teen started the shower. Stiles took off his sweat pants as walked into the shower. Tyler wrapped his arms around Stiles neck as Stiles groped Tyler's ass. Tyler grabbed a body wash as he lathered it up on Stile's body. Soon thick suds began to form as Stiles began to wash Tyler's hair. Once they were all washed and clean and went to wash up in the bathroom. Stiles spiked up his short hair was Tyler's hair gel as Tyler brushed his teeth. Once they streaked back to the bedroom they changed into another pair of sweats as the happy couple yanked off the soiled sheets and their dirty clothes and hauled them off to the washer. So for a while Stiles and Tyler were shirtless. Until their best friend knocked at the door.

"I see someone had a good night." Allison chuckled

"Yeah…" Tyler giggled

"So what are you gonna do today?" Stiles asked Allison

"How about we just chill at the park today?" Allison suggested

"Sure, call Scott and tell him to come over, because our clothes aren't finished washing." Tyler replied

"Ok…" Allison smiled

"Hey Allison can I talk to you for a second?" Stiles asked

"Sure." Allison said

"I'll just be a second babe." Stiles said to Tyler

"Ok." Tyler smirked

"Ok I think we should tell Tyler about our secret. I don't feel right leaving him out of it." Stiles confessed

"Well we'll just wait for Scott to arrive and we'll tell him." Allison reassured

"Thanks, Allison." Stiles said walking back inside and wrapping Tyler in his arms

Once Scott had arrived Allison and Stiles told him about Stiles's dilemma. Scott thought it was time to tell Tyler about the group.


	3. Chapter 3

My Silver Bullet

Chapter Three: A Shattered Heart

Getting re-dressed and heading to the park for a relaxing Sunday. Tyler raced Allison to the monkey-bars as they were being chased by their boyfriends. Stiles pounced Tyler and captured his lips and Allison and Scott did the same. Getting tired out from a game of cat and mouse the group settled in the cool green grass. Tyler sat between Stiles legs resting his head on Stiles's chest.

"Hey Tyler can we tell you something?" Scott asked

"Sure, throw whatever you can at me." Tyler said stealing a kiss from Stiles

"Ok, first do you believe in werewolves?" Scott asked

"Sure. Why do you ask?" Tyler asked

"Don't get freaked out but I am a werewolf." Scott blurted

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked

"No he's not babe…show him Scott." Stiles said

Scott bowed his head and when he rose again his face was completely different. His eyes were now a bright yellow and his teeth were more pronounced. Tyler just gaped at Scott's appearance. Stiles was surprised that he was taking it all so well. When Scott changed back to normal, Tyler's mouth was still agape.

"Is there anything else?" Tyler asked

"Also I'm a werewolf hunter." Allison confessed

"Wow, so how does the relationship work?" Tyler chuckled

"Well I just pretend to miss my aim." Allison smiled

"What about you babe?" Tyler asked Stiles

"I'm just a geeky sidekick human." Stiles smiled embracing Tyler

"This is an awesome day." Tyler laughed

That was when Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin popped up out of nowhere. His smiled as he joined the group. No words were exchanged when Scott broke the awkward silence.

"How are you doing Lydia?" Allison asked

"I'm doing great." Lydia piped in

"Who is this?" Jackson asked

"His name is Tyler, as in my boyfriend." Stiles replied

"Oh I see…" Jackson said raising an eyebrow

"So did they find out what attacked you?" Scott asked Lydia

"No but all I remember was a man in a tuxedo plunging his teeth into my neck." Lydia said

"Well I don't think you'll be seeing him anymore." Allison said

"Good." Lydia sighed

"Uh…Jackson I need to speak with you for a moment." Scott said

"What is it?" Jackson asked

"Are you trying to become like Derek and I?" Scott asked

"Ugh…yes I'm tired of feeling defenseless." Jackson confessed

"Why would you do something so stupid? If you get bit you're going to die." Scott said

Jackson just looked wide eyed at the angry teen wolf. After their conversation the two boys went back to the group. The sun began to set over Beacon Hills as Stiles drove his friends home. Giving Tyler a kiss goodnight the young teen went up to his house to find a man around 6'3, porceilan white skin, jet black hair, and stunning grey eyes. He had a nice built body as his mother introduced him to her son.

"We already met before mom at the mall." Tyler said

"It was nice seeing you again Tyler." Derek smiled

"Mom I'm going for a walk, so I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" Tyler said

"Ok, but take your flashlight." Tyler's mom said handing him a heavy duty flashlight

"See ya Derek." I said

"See ya Tyler." Derek replied

Tyler walked out and grasped his flashlight in his right hand and jogged into the woods. Suddenly Tyler tripped and lost his flashlight as he collided into something hard. Back in the neighborhood Allison gathered her bow and arrows when she heard a tap on her window. Scott was on the other side while Stiles stayed on the ground waving with a smile. The trio went into the woods searching for any other supernatural things when Scott caught a scent of blood. Allison and Stiles followed when they all stopped in front of Derek's house. Scott kicked the door in when they saw Derek chomping on a teen's neck. Stiles shouted when he saw that it was Tyler who Derek was chomping on. Stiles felt his heart shatter as it sank to his stomach. Stiles fell to his knees as Scott lunged at the bloody Derek and tackled him through the floor. Stiles held Tyler in his arms as Allison comforted her best friend. In the basement now Scott had Derek pinned to the stone wall.

"WHY…WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO STILES?" Scott bellowed

"ANSWER ME!" Scott roared

Scott punched Derek across his jaw as he left him alone to go check on his best friend. Scott finally got upstairs and noticed that Tyler's wound was like his when he was first bitten by Peter. Stiles looked absolutely broken as he cried into Tyler's chest. Scott then realize that the wound began to heal. There was nothing but a giant blood spot from where the wound was supposed to be.

"Stiles…look." Scott said

"He's…He's okay." Stiles sobbed

"S-Stiles?" Tyler said

"Oh my god, baby, I'm so glad you're okay." Stiles cried

"Allison? Scott? What happened?" Tyler asked

"We'll explain it at school tomorrow morning." Allison smiled out of relief

Stiles carried Tyler all the way home. Good thing that they whole house was dark because Tyler's parents probably would've freaked out. Scott opened Tyler's window as he grabbed Tyler from Stiles as placed him in his bed. Stiles stayed as his friends left him alone. Stiles undressed Tyler into a pair of sweats as he undressed in a pair of sweats as he Tyler tightly to his chest as both boys fallen into a peaceful deep sleep. The next morning Tyler woke up with a gasp as he felt his neck seeing that it had healed. The teen soon heard the sound of a beating heart as his looked outside to find his parents leaving to work. He face scrunched together as he felt something soft touch his finger tips. He peered over his shoulder to find his boyfriend Stiles asleep next to him. That was when a scent aroused Tyler's nose as it sent a surge through his body as he kissed Stiles until he finally awoke.

"And Good morning to you too." Stiles yawned

"Come on let's go and get ready." Tyler said

"Ok…" Stiles said holding Tyler in his arms

"Shh…be quiet." Tyler said

"_Dad I'm going to check up on Tyler, you see he got sick and I want to make sure he's okay."_

"_Ok but don't be late for school."_

"_I won't."_

"Allison is coming over?" Tyler asked

"Duh…isn't she always over and plus she walking up to the house right now." Stiles said

"Yeah but I heard her conversating with her father." Tyler said

"Really?" Stiles asked

"Yes really." Tyler smirked

"While I get the door you go clean yourself off you dirty boy." Stiles winked

"But I think I'll need help in the hard-to-reach places." Tyler flirted

"I'll be back." Stiles smiled

"Good morning Stiles." Allison greeted

"Good morning Allison, Tyler said to feel free to make yourself at home. He's in the bathtub right now." Stiles said

"Aren't you going to join him, you are kind of smelling a little ripe due to the blood." Allison joked

"I guess you're right." Stiles chuckled as he walked back upstairs

After their little bath, and washing their clothes, and putting on fresh ones the trio went to Scott's house so they can go to school. Scott was quiet because he wanted to see how Tyler was doing but he couldn't approach him without Stiles being there. That was when Tyler broke the ice.

"Scott what's it like being a werewolf?" Tyler asked

"It's a tough job. Trying to keep it from your family and trying to protect everyone you love from danger it's an everyday thing." Scott replied

"Any powers?" Tyler asked

"Well everything is heightened and your strength is ten times more powerful than it was when you were a human. Also you are in a pack once you change." Scott said

"So what am I?" Tyler asked

"You were bitten by Derek Hale, who is the alpha of my pack. I'm the beta and you are the second beta." Scott said

"So whatever we do we have to follow the alpha's orders?" Tyler said with a small frown

"Yeah it's kind of annoying." Scott said making Tyler laugh

"Is there anything else?" Tyler chuckled

"You can also hear people from far away, and you can listen to their heartbeats to see their emotions or if they are lying." Scott said

"Awesome." Tyler said


	4. Chapter 4

My Silver Bullet

Chapter Four: Little Bratty Teen Wolf

Stiles groaned as his biology teacher assigned a biology project. Also what was worse was that he had Danny as his partner. Seeing that Scott got a ride home from Allison it was going to be an awkward drive back to the Stilinski house. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Tyler when noticed someone was in the house. Stiles felt the hostility in his boyfriend's body when Derek Hale appeared in Stiles's bedroom. Thankfully Danny was using the restroom.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler growled

"I came because someone is after me." Derek replied

"Well I'm kind of busy so just sit over there and be quiet." Stiles said as Derek gripped his shirt

"Hey…so what's up with the…project." Danny said coming into Stiles's bedroom

As Tyler laid on Stiles's bed, Derek sat in a little corner while Stiles and Danny surfed the computer for their research bio project.

"Who is he again?" Danny asking pointing at Derek

"Um…my cousin…Miguel." Stiles uttered out making Tyler snicker. Derek sent a death glare to Tyler, who happily returned it with a growl

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked

"Uh…yeah, yes…um he get's these horrible nosebleeds." Stiles replied

"Uh…hey Miguel I thought I told you that you can borrow one of my shirts." Stiles said to Derek

Derek shut the giant book as he slowly trudged over to the pile of folded shirts. All of them were too small or too tight as Derek stood there shirtless. Danny couldn't stop staring at the well sculpted body. Tyler just for the hell of it just watched at his boyfriend's torturous behavior towards Danny.

"Is there something going on between them?" Danny asked

"Huh? Oh yeah. You see Tyler and Miguel never really get along with each other." Stiles replied

"You can say that again." Tyler groaned

"Shut up you worthless brat." Derek growled

"Why don't go shove a dick up your ass?" Tyler fired back

"I think you should." Derek spat

"Ugh…you smell like shit." Tyler moaned

"Hey…hey you two calm down. I don't need another giant hole in the wall." Stiles said as he calmed Tyler and Derek down

Once Danny had left after he and Stiles finished their project, the tension was so thick in Stiles's bedroom that you could slice through it with a plastic knife.

"So are you both going to talk at all?" Stiles asked the two werewolves

"Not until he apologizes for turning my life upside-down." Tyler snapped

"Yeah…like I'm going to apologize for saving your life." Derek chuckled

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"Scott told you that Tyler had a scent surrounding him, right?" Derek asked

"Yes and you said to him that it was a scent of a potential mate." Stiles replied

"Yes and if I didn't do what I did, he would have been mauled to death by other werewolves from other places." Derek said

"Oh…" Stiles and Tyler gasped in unison

"So I think _**you **_owe me an apology for being such a brat." Derek smirked towards Tyler

"Do I have too?" Tyler whined into Stiles's chest

"Yes, you were being a little brat." Stiles confessed

"Fine." Tyler pouted

"I'm sorry Derek." Tyler huffed

"No problem, so I need to show you what it's like to be a werewolf, and I'll have Scott show you the ropes." Derek said as he left

"Now that he's gone, do you think you want to…you know." Stiles hinted as he groped Tyler's bottom

"No…" Tyler pouted

"Why not babe?" Stiles pouted

"Because you called me a brat." Tyler replied

"Babe, you know I was just joking." Stiles chuckled

Tyler straddled Stiles as they connected their lips.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Stiles asked

"I could never be mad at you." Tyler smiled

Stiles and Tyler connected their lips again as they kissed the night away. The next morning Derek and Scott tapped on Stiles's bedroom window instantly waking up the sleeping couple.

"Come on it's time for class." Scott joked

"Is it okay if I tag along?" Stiles asked

"Yeah sure." Scott said

As the teens got dress Tyler hopped on Stiles's shoulders as he and the three werewolves traveled into the most secluded part of the forest. Derek began to lecture about how it was like being a werewolf and all of the responsiblities and blah blah blah. Then Scott showed Tyler the ropes about controlling the change. After a good few hours Stiles drove Tyler back home. Everything was normal when Allison shot Stiles a text message.

_Party tomorrow and you're going_


	5. Chapter 5

My Silver Bullet

Chapter Five: Party Mishaps

Tyler was getting dressed for Allison's party. Wearing a purple and grey San Francisco Giants snapback cap, tight purple graphic t-shirt, dark grey skinny jeans, and purple and white hi-tops. Tyler slipped on his purple Ray Ban sunglasses and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Who is that adorable cutie right there?" Stiles's voice echoed

"Awww babe." Tyler blushed

"So you ready to go?" Stiles asked

"Yes." Tyler smiled

Tyler and Stiles jumped down from Tyler's bedroom window and walked across the street to Allison's barely anyone was there so the party was barely beginning. Once the party started everyone was getting their buzz on and dance upon each other. Tyler was kissing Stiles when Tyler felt a chill run down his spine.

"What is it babe?" Stiles asked

"Tyler, there you are." Scott said with Allison linked to his arm

"You felt it too?" Tyler asked Scott

"Yeah. We need to call Derek." Scott replied

"What's going on babe?" Stiles asked

"Something's wrong, just stay by me ok?" Tyler replied with a worried expression

Suddenly Derek popped into Allison's bedroom wearing his usual leather jacket and dark jeans.

"What's going on?" Allison asked

"Someone is here." Derek replied

"Who?" Stiles asked

"Its another wolf." Derek replied

Stiles gripped Tyler's hand as he gulped down his saliva. Everyone dispersed to search for this unknown wolf. Stiles stayed with Tyler, Scott was with Allison, while Derek searched around the party. Suddenly Derek noticed that someone was staring at him with a smirk. It was a boy with dark brown hair wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and dark shoes. The boy flashed Derek his wolf teeth. Derek ran up to him and pinned the boy to the fence.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled

"Now that's no way to say hello to your little cousin." The boy smiled

"J-Josh?" Derek asked

"There you go." Josh smirked

"You didn't answer my question?" Derek asked

"I came to find someone." Josh said

"A mate?" Derek asked

"Yes." Josh replied

"Oooh he's a hot one." Josh said pointing at Tyler

"No not that one." Derek said

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked

"He already has a mate." Derek replied

"We'll see about that?" Josh said as he vanished

"He wouldn't." Derek said

Tyler sensed the wolf was nearby when Tyler was pinned against a wall. Tyler couldn't help but gaze at the person in front of him.

"Hey there sweetness." Josh smirked

"H-h-hi." Tyler stuttered

"What's your name?" Josh asked

"T-T-Tyler." Tyler blushed

"That's a cute name. My name is Joshua Hale." Josh smiled

"You're related to Derek." Tyler said

"Yes, he's my older cousin." Josh replied

Josh leaned in and smashed his lips against Tyler's. Tyler pushed Josh off of him as he punched Josh across the jaw. Derek luckily caught up to hold Tyler back. Soon Scott, Allison, and Stiles showed up as Derek walked Tyler into the forest. Josh had vanished from the party. Tyler let tears fall from his eyes as what had just happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Tyler shouted into the dark woods

"What's going on?" Scott asked Derek

"My cousin Josh came back to Beacon Hills, and he had kissed Tyler." Derek replied

"WHAT?" Scott shouted

"Yeah and I thought Tyler was going to literally rip off Josh's head." Derek replied

"What am I going to tell Stiles?" Tyler sobbed

"It's going to be alright." Scott said embracing Tyler

Back at the party, the party was beginning to die down. Stiles was with Allison worrying about what happened to Tyler. That was when Allison heard a knock on her bedroom door. Josh smiled and entered the room.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked

"My name is Josh, and I came to tell you something." Josh replied

"What is it?" Stiles asked

"Stay away from Tyler. He's mine and not yours." Josh smirked as he vanished

"What the fuck just happened?" Allison asked

"I need to find Tyler." Stiles replied

_Tyler_

_Babe_

_What's wrong?_

_I'm fine I'm with Derek and Scott_

_Good, and some kid named Josh said to stay away from you and that you're his._

_WHAT?_

_Yeah that's what I'm saying what happened_

_Josh is Derek's cousin. He's a werewolf too. He kissed me._

_WTF?_

_Babe please don't be mad please_

…

_Babe please answer_

…

_Babe?_

_Don't talk to me right now._

_Stiles please listen_

_I said don't talk to me._

Tyler felt his heart shattered as he ran out of the woods and into his bedroom crying his eyes out. It was Sunday morning and Tyler woke up feeling like a zombie. He just sat in his bed thinking about last night's events. He gripped his shirt with his hand placed over his chest as tears fell from his puffy eyes.

"Honey come downstairs for breakfast." Mrs. Collins chimed

"No thanks Mom. I'm not really feeling well today." Tyler sniffled

"Are you sick Tyler?" Mrs. Collins asked

"No I'm just not feeling well." Tyler replied

"Ok." Mrs. Collins pouted

Mrs. Collins sat in the kitchen drinking her cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She smiled when it was Allison Argent.

"Hello Mrs. Collins." Allison smiled

"Hello Allison." Mrs. Collins replied with a smile

"Is Tyler up?" Allison asked

"Yes he's in his bedroom. He's not feeling well." Mrs. Collins said

"Ok." Allison replied

Allison walked in to find Tyler with his head hung over as tears began to fall. Allison walked over and hugged her best friend. She knew Tyler was hurting for what had happened, and she knew that Tyler wasn't handling real well. That was when Stiles walked in from Tyler's bedroom.

"Oh my poor baby." Stiles said as he hugged Tyler

"I thought you never wanted to talk to me again." Tyler said

"I was just angry. I'm so sorry for making you sad." Stiles said as he kissed Tyler

"Aww how sweet." Allison said

"I think I'm ready for some revenge right now." Tyler smirked

"Oooh, can't wait." Allison gushed


	6. Chapter 6

My Silver Bullet

Chapter 6: The School Carnival

(AN: I would like to give a belated thanks to Murasaki Tsuki and Rosejoanna for sticking with me through this story. XOXOXOXOXOXO!)

* * *

><p>Now that Derek's cousin Josh was in Beacon Hills everyone was on edge. Tyler was helping the students set up little game booths for the school carnival to raise money. Tyler noticed that Danny, the lacrosse goalie, was staring at his bottom. Tyler smirked as he began to tease the older teen. Stiles came to Tyler's side and gave him a concerned stare. Tyler laughed as he shrugged it off. Deciding to take a little break he went to the picnic table with Scott and Allison.<p>

"So what's going on for tonight?" Tyler asked

"If he does show up then we'll be ready." Allison replied

"Allison's father and some other hunters will be on watch with us." Scott replied

"Ok, so let's get ready for tonight." Stiles said as the carnival began

Night had fallen over Beacon Hills and the little carnival was buzzing with adults, school faculty, students, werewolves, and hunters. Tyler was working the concession stand with a few other students, Scott was working the Ring the Bell game, Allison was working at the Cross Bow Shoot, and Stiles was stuck with The Rope Ladder game. Tyler blew Stiles a kiss, and Stiles caught the air kiss and placed it on his lips. Tyler then heard Derek's voice not to far away. Then in a blink of an eye Derek was at Tyler's booth.

"Hey can I get a water?" Derek asked

"Sure." Tyler replied

"I need to talk to you." Derek whispered

"Hey Stryker I'm headed to the restroom real quick, alright." Tyler said

"Alright, but hurry back." Stryker said

"So what's up?" Tyler asked Derek

"I couldn't stop him he said that he going to show up and send you a message." Derek replied

"What is it?" Tyler asked

"He said that he will go after the most precious thing in your life." Derek said

Tyler's eyes widened and then his eyes shifted as his anger was shooting through the roof. Derek shielded Tyler with an embrace so that no one would see his anger. Derek walked Tyler to the restroom as Tyler began to hiccup and cough as he punched a mirror.

"What am I going to do Derek?" Tyler asked

"I don't know." Derek replied

"If anything happens to Stiles or my parents, I'll lose it. I can't let this happen again." Tyler sobbed

"What do you mean again?" Derek asked

"I never told anyone this not even Stiles. When I was six my older brother Chris, was shot down by his ex girlfriend because he broke up with her. I was there was she shot him when he was walking out of the front door." Tyler sighed

"Oh…" Derek replied

"If Josh hurts them I'll kill him." Tyler growled

"Ok, calm down Ty. Look at me, I think of you like my little brother and if Josh hurts Stiles or your family I'll be there." Derek said with a slight smile

"You promise?" Tyler asked

"I promise." Derek replied

Tyler and Derek embraced each other when they suddenly heard someone clapping. There stood Josh with a smirk on his face as he bared his fangs.

"You really think you're going to kill me." Josh seethed

"If you hurt Stiles **I WILL KILL YOU!**" Tyler bellowed

"We'll see about that?" Josh snickered

"Don't forget I'm stronger than you. If you get anywhere near them I will rip you apart." Derek growled

With that said Josh had vanished Derek and Tyler ran out of the bathroom and went around alerting Allison, Scott, and Stiles that Josh was here. The teens asked some other student to take their places while they went to do something important. Allison texted her father that Josh was at the carnival so the hunters walked around with their concealed weapons. Tyler held Stiles with a tight grip but not to tight so that he would have a broken wrist. Stiles stopped as he pressed Tyler against the cold wall.

"Baby, what's wrong you're scaring me?" Stiles asked

"Josh said that he was going to kill you." Tyler replied

"So then he could have you all for himself. That's not going to happen?" Stiles snapped

"I love you, and I would kill myself if you had gotten hurt." Tyler said tearing up

"Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere." Stiles replied kissing Tyler on the lips

"Aww isn't this touching." Josh said coming out from a corner

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked

"To get rid of the dead weight." Josh replied gripping Stiles by his shirt

"LET HIM GO!" Tyler yelled

"Fine I'll let him go." Josh smirk tossing Stiles knocking him unconscious

"Stiles!" Tyler screamed

Tyler then yelled when we he felt his head burning. It was like his brain was on fire. Tears verged from his eyes as he held his head in a fetal position. Suddenly the pain had stopped when a bang echoed through the air. Josh was on his knees as gouts of blood poured from his mouth. He slowly turned his head as he noticed a group of hunters surrounded him. Tyler saw Josh vanish as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The next thing Tyler knew he was waking up in his own bed with Derek asleep in his desk chair. Tyler was startled when he collided with his mother.

"Good Morning honey." Mrs. Collins smiled

"Hello Mom, what happened?" Tyler asked

"Derek brought you home, because you had passed out." Mrs. Collins said

"Mom can I ask you something?" Tyler asked

"Yes honey." Mrs. Collins replied

"Is it okay if Derek moves in with us. I mean we have a empty room." Tyler said

"Sure honey." Mrs. Collins smiled

"I see you're up son." Mr. Collins smiled

"Yes, and I feel better now." Tyler replied

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mrs. Collins asked

"I think I'll head down to McDonald's with Derek when he wakes up." Tyler smiled

Tyler received hugs and kisses from his parents as they left their son alone. Tyler closed the door when he collided into Derek. Derek sent the teen a smile as he grabbed his leather coat.

"Are you buying me breakfast?" Derek asked

"Yes because now you're living with us now." Tyler replied

"Awesome." Derek smirked

"How's Stiles doing?" Tyler asked

"From his condition he has a concussion from the impact from what Scott told me. He's at home resting it off." Derek replied

"Can we go over after breakfast?" Tyler asked

"Sure." Derek said ruffling Tyler's hair


	7. Chapter 7

My Silver Bullet

Chapter 7: Unexpected

Tyler settled in the passenger seat of Derek's camaro as they drove to the nearest fast food restaurant to gobble down on some breakfast. As the two wolves finished ordering they sat in a booth when Derek began to tense.

"What is it?" Tyler asked

"Shhh… Josh is watching us." Derek replied

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Josh smiled as he walked over to Derek and Tyler

"Get out of here you wretch." Tyler seethed

"Good morning to you too." Josh smirked

"Why are you here?" Derek asked

"What? I can't see what my cousin is up to anymore?" Josh asked pouting

"No now leave." Derek gritted

"Fine I see how it is, but let me say that this is only the beginning." Josh glared

Josh vanished as the two wolves sighed as the devil was gone. As they finished their breakfast Derek and Tyler headed to Stiles's house where Stiles's dad was just leaving.

"You can go inside boys, Stiles is resting on the couch." Sherriff Stilinski said

"Thank you sir." Tyler smiled

Derek opened the door as he noticed Scott and Allison were already over as they were chilling on the loveseat. Stiles looked angry as he had a neckbrace on his neck. He smiled as Tyler skipped over to him and pounced on his boyfriend. Tyler kissed Stiles on the cheek as Derek plopped himself on the couch.

"So what's wrong babe?" Tyler asked Stiles

"Nothing too serious. I just have a mild concussion and a sprained neck. The doctor said I'll be at home for a week and a half or so." Stiles pouted

"Awww…my poor baby." Tyler replied in a baby voice

"So did you have a run-in with Derek's psycho cousin?" Allison asked

"Not today. I don't think he's going to stop until he makes Tyler his mate." Derek replied

"Is there any other way we could stop him?" Scott asked

"We could kill him, or there is another way but I don't think Stiles would approve of it." Derek said

"What is it?" Stiles asked

"The only way besides killing Josh is if another werewolf had sex with Tyler." Derek replied

It was dead silence as Stiles stared back and forth from Derek, to Scott, and to Tyler. No one was saying a word as the tension began to build.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Stiles uttered out

"But Stiles?" Tyler began

"No I'm serious. I would rather die for you than have my best friend or Derek fuck you in order for us to be together." Stiles snapped

Tyler didn't say anything as he got up and walked outside. Allison followed as she left Scott and Derek alone with Stiles.

"Tyler are you okay?" Allison asked

"No, Allison. I'm not okay. Stiles doesn't understand that if he dies for me I won't have a meaning to live anymore." Tyler cried

"I know you both are so sweet together. I couldn't stand seeing Stiles alone again." Allison said

"I just want to go home and think this through." Tyler sniffled

"Want me to get Derek?" Allison asked

"Please." Tyler replied

The young huntress walked back inside and a few seconds later Derek came back out as they drove back home. Tyler and Derek hopped onto the roof and walked into Tyler's bedroom as the young teen plopped on his bed. Derek plopped himself on the opposite side as nudged Tyler.

"Hey don't be so down. I know that you and Stiles will make a decision sooner or later." Derek said

"I hope so Derek. I really hope so." Tyler replied

"Why don't you go get cleaned up." Derek said

"Ok." Tyler smiled

"Now there's the smile." Derek chuckled

Tyler walked into the and noticed that he looked like a zombie as he began scrubbing his face. He walked back into his room as he noticed that Derek was watching a movie.

"Hey what movie are you watching?" Tyler asked

"Something called Paranormal Activity 2." Derek replied

"I love that movie." Tyler gushed

"Really I never seen it before. I only seen the first one, and that one was whack." Derek smirked

"Yeah it was not as much paranormal stuff in that one than in this one." Tyler chuckled

So as day began turning into night the two werewolves watching with the surround sound up on loud as Tyler's room was pitch black. When all of the cabinets opened and as the sound echoed in the bedroom Tyler jumped and landed into Derek's lap as he grunted. Tyler paused the movie.

"I'm so sorry I always jump at that scene." Tyler laughed

"Don't worry it's alright." Derek chuckled

Tyler suddenly couldn't stop staring into Derek's eyes. When suddenly Derek leaned in and pinned Tyler to the bed as their lips collided. Tyler moaned as he felt Derek's broad muscular chest move in motion with his. Tyler wrapped his arms around when Derek's neck as the older male deepened the kiss. Not hearing the door opened they heard a gasp as they pulled themselves off of each other. Tyler began to cry when he saw it was Stiles standing in the hallway with his mouth opened wide.

"Stiles? Oh my god this isn't what it looks like." Tyler sobbed as Stiles ran downstairs and left.

Tyler ran after him when he noticed that Stiles was gone. Tyler felt his heart crack in two as he ran into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

My Silver Bullet

Chapter 8: Gun to my Heart

* * *

><p>Stiles peeled away from Tyler's house with tear filled eyes as he watched Tyler's house diminish in his rear view mirror. The angry and pain stricken teen reached his home tore through the front door, kicked open his bedroom door, and plopped onto his bed and cried for the first time since he had lost his mother. He heard a soft knock on the window and he noticed it was his best friend Scott, Stiles wiped away his tears and opened his window. Scott jumped in with Allison frantically texting on her phone.<p>

"Why are you guys here?" Stiles asked

"Tyler is gone and his mother is hysterical." Scott replied

"What do I care he has Derek now." Stiles spat

"Stiles, Derek told me what happened it was an accident." Scott said gripping his best friend by his shoulders

"That doesn't escape the fact that Tyler was going to go through with it." Stiles yelled

"Stiles don't you get it…HE LOVES YOU. HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM GETTING HURT." Scott shouted

Stiles didn't say another word as Scott released him. Suddenly Scott heard a gunshot coming from the woods. Scott heard Derek's howl as a sign for help to find Tyler. Scott jumped out of the open window and left Allison to tend to Stiles. Scott rushed through the woods when he noticed someone crawling for their life when the gunshot echoed again. The young beta shifted closer to get a closer look to find it was Tyler, and that it was Derek's cousin Josh holding a gun. Josh fired another round into Tyler's back as the young wolf screamed in pain. Josh hovered over Tyler's body and his gripped his hair and pulled him up.

_If I can't have you then no one can, that is why I'm gonna kill you to prove a point to that lousy mate of yours. The Wolfsbane bullets I stole should work._

Scott watched as Josh fired one round as Josh began to scream and writhe in pain. Derek finally showed up as he watched the torture. Derek's fists began to turn white as he couldn't watch the torture go on for much longer. Derek ran into the crossfire, picked up Tyler, and put him against a tree where he could be safe. Scott emerged as he morphed into his wolf form as well as Derek. Josh chuckled as he did as well. Derek lunged at his cousin as Josh disappeared and reappeared above Derek and slammed him into the earth. Scott aimed a punch for Josh's jaw, but Josh grabbed Scott's wrist and flipped him over onto Derek's back.

"He's too strong." Derek grumbled

"You two think you can beat me." Josh laughed

Josh growled in pain when a flash arrow blinded the werewolf. With his vision gone blurry and white the wolf didn't notice the oncoming assault of fire and wolfsbane arrows. Derek and Scott charged and they punched the blinded Josh in the stomach and across the jaw . Derek wrapped his arm around his neck and began to tighten his grip. Josh tried to pull his cousin off but to no avail. With one fell swoop Derek twisted and broke Josh's neck. Scott produced a lighter from his pocket and tossed it to his alpha as Derek lit the corpse ablaze. Derek and Scott ran over to Tyler who had passed out from exhaustion and rushed him to the vet. Thankfully Scott's boss was still there attending to a dog with a broken arm. After that was patched him Derek rested Tyler's body onto the table as the vet went to work to removing the silver and wolfsbane bullets. Derek watched as Tyler's wounds slowly healed as the young teen rised from the table. Suddenly Stiles appeared as he walked in. Stiles wrapped his arms around Tyler as he cried into his shoulder. Stiles apologized as well as Tyler.

The next morning the sun was out Stiles was smiling as his hand was entwined with his werewolf boyfriend Tyler. Allison and Scott appeared as they joined their best friends. Everything was going right for the 'wolf pack'. Nothing shady or supernatural out of the ordinary except for a being with hazel eyes staring angrily at the boy who took his partner away from him. Oh no this isn't going to end well.


End file.
